Cedar Wood
Cedar Wood is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of The Adventures of Pinocchio as the next Pinocchio, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side out of a general belief that people should be free to choose, though she herself is eager to follow in her father's footsteps and become a regular girl. As the next Pinocchio, one might expect Cedar to be an experienced liar, but the opposite is true. At a young age, her father had a Truth spell cast on her, which prevents her not only from lying but also makes her prone to share truths without actual provocation. The spell won't wear off until her incarnation of the story commences. Her friends understand her predicament and don't hold it against her, but they are careful about sharing secrets with her. In return, Cedar doesn't blame them for their hesitance and goes the extra mile to take responsibility for her flaw and protect any secrets she does come across. Revealed by Brooke, one of the reasons why Cedar is such a devoted artist is because of her personality she expresses in it - it is apparent that Cedar has the ability to tell lies and make up stories through writing as well.Facebook Portrayers In English, Cedar Wood is voiced by Jonquil Goode. Character Personality Cedar is shy, quirky and a bit talkative. She is also excitable and can work herself up into a frenzy when she's worried about something. She currently only tells the truth, but she expects to learn to lie eventually, although this makes her confused about her destiny. Appearance Cedar has dark brown, wavy hair with purple strands, medium wooden brown skin, and hazel eyes. As for her outfits, Cedar usually wears something artistic, bold and appealing. As such, she uses the colors yellow, purple and various shades of pink for effect. Fairy tale Relationships Family Cedar is the daughter of Pinocchio. Her other relatives include grandfather Gepetto and uncle Elmor. Friends Madeline Hatter counts Cedar as a best friend. Cedar is also good friends with Raven Queen. She is roommates with Cerise Hood, as revealed in The Storybook of Legends, and seems to be on relatively good terms with her. Pet Cedar has a wooden cuckoo bird named Clockwork. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Cedar Wood. * May 30, 2013: Cedar Wood makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Cedar Wood makes her diary debut in Madeline Hatter's 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * October 08, 2013: Cedar Wood makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * December 04, 2013: Cedar Wood's profile art is revealed on the ''Ever After High'' Facebook account. * January 29, 2014: Cedar Wood's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Notes *The name "Pinocchio" is argued to mean various things, but the "pino-" almost always is taken to mean "pine". Pines are a genus of trees within the Pinaceae family. Another genus within that family are the Cedars, which is presumably the reference behind the name "Cedar". Gallery Profile art - Cedar Wood II.jpg Cedar Wood Profile Artwork 3.jpg Profile art - Hat Tastic Cedar Wood.jpg Profile art - Spring Unsprung Cedar.jpg Profile art - Sugar Coated Cedar.jpg dark_cedar_by_sparks220stars-d8wn287.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels